independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Knight
The Dark Knight is the third movie in the Batman Trilogy directed by Christopher Nolan. It follows the events of Batman Begins, where Bruce Wayne takes up the mantle of Batman, and Batman Prestige, where Wayne moves to England and fights Wolverine, and they both use magic to kill each others clones but then Batman wins with the help of Alfred. It stars Christian Bale as Batman and Heath Ledger as LITERALLY the Joker. It also has Harvey Dent as Two Face and Katie Homes as Catwoman. Plot Batman wants to settle down with Catwoman, but she's dating some scumbag lawyer. Meanwhile Heath Ledger has become the Joker. He sends chills down my spine as his crime spree takes over Gotham. Joker just doesnt care, and he wants to fight Batman. Batman goes to China and finds an accountant, then he uses a boomerang to latch on to an airplane that's flying back to America. Joker decides he can kill the accountant if he gets some money. He goes to the Batmansion and takes it over, then he starts killing all the leaders in Gotham unless Batman takes off his mask. Finally they capture him but due to police incompetents he is able to escape from his cell and kidnap Two Face and Catwoman. He then kills Catwoman and burns up Two Faces face. Batman tries to stop him but he cant do it unless he taps everyones phone. This is necessary in a free society to prevent terrorism. Eventually he catches Joker but its to late because Two Face is going to kill Commissar Gordons son. Batman shows up and kills him, then he pretends he's a criminal. Gordon relays the events going on to his son so that the audience will be able to understand, then his son went to school the next day and told everyone. Reception Dark Knight immediately became the consensus best film of all time. Most of the praise went to Ledger, who was literally killed by the role. Jack Nicklaus had warned him not to take it but Ledger did anyway and his performance wasn't even funny it was creepy and it was literally bone chilling. Everyone thought he would get the posthumerous. oscar. NOW. but instead it went to Slumdog Millionaire because the voters are so PC. A lot of people pointed out that Batman in this is based on the TRUE superhero George W. Bush. Sequels The sucess of Dark Knight led the studio to create a prequel, Batman for Beginners. It explains the Batman origin story, and drops the bombshell that he isnt actually a bat. It also led to the sequel the Dark Knight Rises, starring Tom Hardy from Striking Distance as the Cavity Creep. Cast :Christian Bale - Batman/Bruce Wayne :Heath Ledger - Joker/Heath Ledger :Michael Cain - Alfred :Samuel L. Jackson - Lucius Fox :Katie Homes - Catwoman :Harvey Dent - Two Face :Commisar Gordon - Gary Oldman :Eric Roberts - the Father Quotes Joker: "You wanna know how I got this scar?" Batman: "No." Batman: "Its the scar. Chicks dig the scars." Joker: "Why so seriously?" Joker: "I'm gonna make this pen disappear."